Good Boy
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Lucy's whip isn't only for fighting... A series of femdom one-shots. Non-consistent updates.


**Everyone kept talking about NaLu BDSM on tumblr bc of the City Hero spoilers so I had to write this as a tribute**

**Don't bash me if it's not good ;-; i don't know too much about writing this kink lmao but I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Natsu sputtered as he tugged on his tied up hands above him, flinching as Lucy continued to torture his senses with light and teasing touches.

"You're so cute, Natsu," She hummed, kissing along his collarbone as she massaged his sensitive chest, poking at hardened nipples. He bit on the gag in his mouth, wanting nothing more than to shred the cloth and beg for more.

The celestial mage brought herself closer to him, her panty-clad center rubbing against his throbbing length choked into submission with a ribbon-like ring tied tightly at his base. She licked her lips as he flinched, suckling at his swollen buttons and enjoying the blundered sounds of his moans. The feel of him quaking underneath her was overwhelmingly exciting, Lucy turned on by the sight of her strong boyfriend melting under her forced touches and teasing behavior.

"Let's let you go for a second here," Her lusty eyes sparkled as she untied the rope and slowly led him to a seated position, ridding of the gag and blindfold as she fastened a collar around his neck.

"Remember, no talking without permission, or I'll have to punish you," She grinned and offered his wanton lips a soft peck, the dragon slayer whining in his throat as she was quick to pull away.

She tugged on his leash and pulled him off the bed along with her, Natsu enamored by the sight of her in such tight lingerie. Lucy always looked so powerful in black leather and fishnets, her corset hugging her chest and revealing the creamy tops of her breasts he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into. Below she had thin panties tied together at her hips, strings he could easily bite and pull away from her, revealing the sweet center of her spilling honey. Her boots were black, long, trailed up to her midthigh and hid the thickness of her legs he loved to ravage.

"Lick it," She commanded after he'd settled onto his knees, Lucy's right leg extended, her sharp heel coming down on the hardwood floor. Natsu felt his stomach coil, shuddered as his cock twitched and continued to spill precum for his mistress. He bent forward on his hands and knees, aching lips slathered against the leather as he obeyed her orders. Lucy looked down on him with delight, her cheeks warm and heat spreading as the dragon slayer fervently lapped at her feet.

"What a good boy," She sighed, pulling at the thin chain in her hand. "You can go higher now,"

He leaped at the chance to experience the softness of her calves and thighs the more along her boot he was allowed, groaning at the taste of some of her wetness dripped onto the tight cuff at her upper thigh. He lost himself for a moment in her flavor, his nose seeking out the rich scent wafting and luring him in with its perverted smell.

"Oi," He hissed as her fingers threaded into his hair and pulled on him roughly. Lucy crouched to meet his eyes, her own not very happy. "Did I say you could pleasure me yet?"

The pinkette shook his head, holding back a yelp as Lucy gripped his pulsing dick, letting out a sharp gasp as she held it so tightly.

"What did I say then?"

"T-To lick your…f-feet, mistress," He coughed out, writhing as she still had yet to let go of him.

"If you know that, are you being a bad boy because you like my punishments? Do you want me to hurt you, Natsu?" He shook his head again, reeling as she pushed him onto his hands and knees again, leaving him to rummage in their box of toys.

"You know what happens if you're not honest with me, right?" Natsu felt his back arch instinctively as she cracked her whip in her hands, eyes eagerly set on his bare behind. He bit his lip as she brought it down on him, feeling the growing burn of the lash mark into his skin. His drool was milky and eyes weeping as Lucy continued to unleash her keen thirst for disciplining her disobedient dragon.

She stopped after what seemed like an endless amount of time, Natsu's ass bright red, a pool of precum under his strangled length, and drool dripping down his chin, bottom lip swollen from his canines abusing it.

"You look so dirty, Natsu," Lucy raptured in the sight of her messed up boyfriend, kissing his burdened lips and wiping away a fallen tear. "Thank me for making you feel so good, hmm?"

"Thank…you, m-mistress," He groaned as she tugged on his collar again, his sore body begging not to be moved another inch without proper relief.

"You really make such a mess when I play with you," She sighed, staring at the puddles of his tortured overflow on the floor. "Clean that up, would you?"

Lucy felt her excitement build at the sight of Natsu bent over, licking up his own precum and drool, waving his tormented behind like a little white flag, begging to be shown mercy for behaving like her good little dragon. She grinned as he crawled towards her, showing his tongue, so she knew he swallowed it all.

"You taste good, don't you think?" She giggled as he nodded, pulling him again but his collar to bring him further between her legs. The blonde could read the hunger in his eyes as she tugged at the thin string holding her panties together, tossing the sopping material and flashing her exposed slit creamy with fluid.

"Do you want me, Natsu?" Lucy held his chin tightly, staring him down with a serious gaze as he nodded in response, her thumb slipping between his lips as she contemplated offering him a treat. "Use your words."

"I want you, mistress," He urged, sucking hotly on her thumb as he became antsy for a taste of her sapor.

"I'm not convinced," She sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically as she tugged again at his collar. "Beg a little more,"

"Please, mistress Lucy," Natsu felt a whine bubble up his throat, Lucy pushing her index finger to glide against his tongue before popping them out of his mouth. "I want to please my beautiful mistress; you've already done so much for me,"

"Hmm," She swept her fingers through his hair, watching the desperate eyes of her lewd bitch panting for a treat. "Only your tongue, you better not move your hands,"

"Thank you, mistress," The dragon slayer melted as the celestial mage allowed him to service her, his tongue lashing out without hesitation against her wet sex. Lucy tossed her head back as his hot tongue fell against her deepest parts, hungrily lapping for more as he ate. She moaned, freeing herself of the corset, unzipping the leather and tossing it to the side, her boot-clad legs thrown over his shoulders as he buried his face deeper against her. She twisted her fingers in his pink hair, holding him tightly and refusing to let him have a break as she felt his tongue push into her slick cavern.

"Oh, right there, Natsu," She moaned as he tickled the edge of her softest spot, his nose smothered against her lips and buzzing against her addicting scent. He groaned, his dick swelling as her smell pushed him on, cursed by the inability to find his release until Lucy saw it fit. She crossed her legs behind his head and thrust against his open mouth, crying out as his lips attached to her sensitive button, assaulting her with his rapid movements.

"Such a good boy," Lucy panted as she arched her back, hips squirming as he licked up her spilled honey, the blonde coming down from her pleasured high. She watched as he cleaned his lips of her nectar, shameless eyes still begging for his pleasure.

* * *

**Um yeah enjoy your day hrfhiuhqajkhgkfhfjja this is embarrassing to post but I bet there's one of you super into this so you're welcome**

**I'm working on Forbidden 2 but I'm kinda stuck with how to end it? Like just how dramatic do I make it, is the question**

**His First Love too! I'm mapping out the chapters I want to do**

**Walk in the Woods should be done after the next chapter but I don't know what I want out of that yet, it'll probably have a fantasy ending**

**Hikari...kind of stuck cuz I feel bad leaving it with only one more chapter when I could include a lot more but I don't want to make it suuuper dramatic so I'm like ugh**

**Hot Meal is about to end but I think it's too childish to publish atm, I might scrap what I have and start over lmao**

**What else do I have in progress? Remind me**


End file.
